


Floating into mercy

by Ednelium



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Character Death, Dark Magic, Dead People, Elemental Magic, Just a couple trying their best, M/M, Madara is a unlucky man, Magic AU, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ednelium/pseuds/Ednelium
Summary: It all started with doll eyes.Then a dead body appeared, and Madara knew that his luck had run out before lunch.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: MadaTobi Week 2020





	Floating into mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone.  
> This story is the second part of my "first work". It should have been posted earlier during the event and just like the other story, I made the art myself.  
> In this story, the main theme is Magic AU.  
> Hope you like it.

_There was blood in the middle of the stairs that he went up_

_There was blood on the altar where he always prayed_

_There was denial for their destinations_

Madara rested his foot on a smooth stone and leaned forward a little.

"My favorite station?" He asked, as he pushed a thin branch to the side, trying to clear the way for his companion.

"Winter." The other man promptly responded, passing the Uchiha.

"Because?" Madara questioned following his companion.

"Because you can stay indoors, near the fireplace, lying down and doing nothing for the rest of the day." Tobirama described it, adjusting the loose strands that fell over his eyes with a hurried hand.

"Very well." The brunette congratulated him with an almost proud tone.

Tobirama made a low sound in a aloof way, while chewing his gum. When he blew the bubble, he remembered something and looked over his shoulder.

"And also because it reminds you of the time you spent with your grandmother."

Madara raised an eyebrow and smiled, descending the unevenness of the earth with tranquility.

"Almost an expert on me." He said to his date.

The light-haired man rolled his eyes and turned his back on him, walking in the front again.

"Very useful." Tobirama said. "I'm looking forward to putting it on my curriculum."

He stopped walking shortly afterwards and turned away, yawning. Normally, he would put one hand in front of his mouth, but he kept his hands inside his stuffing jacket and was trying to avoid getting them out of there, which Madara was starting to get suspicious of, because Tobirama _never_ feel cold, so it could not be that option...

"It's an honor that few have, snowflake." Madara spoke, pushing other branches aside. “Keep saying-”

"Did always had one of these here?" Tobirama interrupted him.

He looked to the side in a distant way and then took one hand out of his coat pocket and pointed in the direction of something. Madara turned around completely and went over to his lover, placing himself in front of the other one and craning his neck to see more, but in the end it was nothing much, just an old trailer in the middle of nowhere.

"No." Madara shrugged and turned again to continue on his way. "But it's not like it's a big deal."

When he touched the branches again, he heard another sound, the rustle of other branches being stirred in a more distant place. The brunette looked back, not seeing his mate. He clicked his tongue, walking back to where they had previously seen the trailer.

"Tobirama." Madara called. "I said it's not a big deal."

"And I heard." The other man promptly responded without failing to continue his journey to the old trailer.

"So what are you doing?" Madara interjected, almost gritting his teeth as he followed in his lover's footsteps.

" _Doll's eyes._ " Tobirama enunciated, passing straight through the trailer and going to one of the vegetation on one side. "Look. It’s staring at you. ”

Madara looked at _the thing_ his companion was showing, seeing that it was a plant that had small white balls with black dots, as if they were eyes hanging from its red branches that looked like veins. The brunette twisted his lip in disgust at the plant and with narrowed eyes stared at the other man.

"Very funny." Madara responded with a disparaging tone. "Let's go."

"Wait." Tobirama turned his back on him. "I want to take it with me."

Madara was tempted to turn the plant to ashes with his _Fire Blessing_ , as soon as possible so that Tobirama would not create a seedling of _that thing_ in order to take it with him, but he forced himself to fold his arms.

"Good luck to pull out some part and-" Madara started to speak in a voice full of pride, but he stopped and broke the smirk. "Is that poisonous?"

His lover's silence served as an answer.

"Why do you want another poisonous plant?" The brunette almost groaned in pain in the middle of his words. “We have so many at home. Around the house, inside the house, on top of the house…”

"Even a poisonous plant can be medicinal." Tobirama cut it off while taking a thick glove from one of his coat pockets. "Doll's eyes can kill by inducing the heart to stop, but in tea, it relieves menstrual pain and childbirth."

 _So, it wasn't cold on his fingers that he was feeling_ , the wizard Uchiha thought.

"You are a woman?" Madara asked, sighing loudly.

"No." The platinum-haired man replied, stretching his hand to the barrel of his boot, from which he drew a small knife. "But I know who is and what she need."

Madara hurried over to his companion and pulled him away from the plant. "I'm sure she would appreciate the medical help, but you can use your magic and-"

"Is dead?"

His lover's questioning made Madara freeze and he moved away from Tobirama, watching as the other man looked into the trailer through one of the windows. Madara adjusted his leather hat and gently pulled Tobirama aside, without letting him go.

There was a body inside, in fact. He was lying on the floor and was completely black from head to toe. You couldn't even see the eyes or the mouth, like a doll.

"Dammit." Madara cursed, squeezing his mate's arm. "Let's go."

Tobirama, however, put his feet on the ground and pulled his arm out of his lover's grip. "No. I want to see."

Madara's eyes widened and then he blinked multiple times, not believing what he was hearing.

"Are you kidding me?" The brunette inquired, then took the other man by the arm again and pulled him. "Come on."

"No." Tobirama again denied and pulled his arm away from the older man's grip. "It's just a body."

_"It's just a flower."_

Madara spent two days in agony with hallucinations and high fevers.

_"It's just a book."_

Madara was "catched" by the object and lived for almost three days in a fairy tale.

_"It's just tea."_

Madara started to speak another language and ended up invoking a hellish monster.

"It's not like he's going to revive and attack you." Tobirama spoke, putting the knife away, while looking at Madara with amusement.

Madara would never forget the time that the city's dead were revived and he was close to one who had been the victim of a recent homicide who, when he woke up, attacked him, as if he had been his murderer.

"Very funny, Tobirama." Madara replied, closing his eyes when he felt one of his temples throb. "I'm leaving."

His lover was more interested in opening the trailer door with a clip than paying attention to his threats. In addition, Tobirama could simply use his magic to force his way in or create a teleportation circle into the trailer, but no, there he was doing things the old-fashioned way, simply on a whim.

"I will leave you here alone." Madara threatened again. "And you have to turn around to find your way back."

Instead of hearing footsteps coming towards him, Madara heard a squeak. Tobirama had managed to open the door with that stupid clamp trick.

"Dammit." Madara cursed again and walked over to his lover who without hesitation entered the trailer.

The Uchiha placed one leg on the lower step of the old trailer and then looked around and demanded. "Be quick."

If it was a real body and inside a locked trailer, what or whoever did that should still be close. Madara had to be alert, since his partner's obsession with death made him stupid and irresponsible to an irreversible point.

Madara could handle what came with his family members scattered around the city, his contract with a _Demon_ and the _Fire Blessing_. There was no one to defeat or frighten him, but the problem was Tobirama.

The Uchihas were one of seven noble families who served the Elements, possessing the _Fire Blessing_. Their relatives were crows and had contracts with demons.

And there were still six other families, but apparently Tobirama did not belong to any of them, because the family that held the _Water Blessing_ were Hozukis, but Tobirama did not have the characteristics of a Hozuki and also had no family or contract with anything, only his magic on the water. Not to mention that he had already manifested his magic over other elements, as if he possessed a blessing that acted on each of the other six elements.

Madara remembered her father having already spoken of a family that manipulated other blessings without having to belong to one of the seven noble families and without the need to serve a single element, but the brunette could not remember the name of that family.

Furthermore, taking into account how his father called them “ _usurpers_ ” in the middle of the conversation and the fact that they did not belong to one of the seven noble lineages, Madara had doubts whether he wanted to bring up Tobirama's origin.

"He looks like he's been charred." Tobirama commented, taking his lover out of the surveillance focus he maintained. "But why don't have the cadaverous position?"

Madara looked around, then turned to look at the body inside the trailer and studied the alleged corpse with narrowed eyes. "Maybe he just passed out while wearing a black latex catsuit..."

Tobirama looked at him in complete silence, almost criticizing him for the bad joke at a time like that.

Madara shrugged and looked around again. "Hey, each one with their fetishes."

"Yeah, yeah." The light-haired man said and after a short moment of silence, he spoke again. "I can relive it and ask questions."

As if he was stabbed in the rib just by the memory he had of his companion's necromancy, Madara moved away from the trailer door and motioned for Tobirama to leave.

"No. Absolutely not." The brunette demanded. "Let's go."

"But I am not finished." Tobirama said dismissively.

Madara rolled his eyes and pulled out his cell phone.

"So, take pictures." He leaned into the trailer, handing it over, while still refusing to enter it. "You look in the car."

Tobirama did as the request with slight ill will.

"Come on." Madara ordered, looking around.

* * *

Tobirama crawled slowly over the bed, stretching his back and soon after, touching his feet with the tips of his fingers. He took the robe and put it on, walking towards the stairs. While tying his long hair in a bun, he passed through the room to see his lover sitting in the armchair with his head down.

"Good morning." The younger man greeted him placidly, but there was no response and he narrowed his eyes with slight stress. "I said _good morning_."

"I didn't sleep." Madara replied without looking up.

Tobirama looked at one of the clocks and saw a different time indication than he thought and approached it with interest. "You what?"

"I didn’t sleep." The Uchiha repeated, gritting his teeth.

"Why not?" Tobirama asked the action indifferently, still looking at his watch.

"There's someone inside my head..." The brunette pushed himself against the back of the chair and expressed a grimace of pain.

Tobirama crossed his arms when he realized that it was still early in the morning, not in the morning, so he could still go back to sleep and casually asked again. "Someone where?"

"There's someone inside my head!" Madara screamed.

"Don't yell at me!" Tobirama replied at the same level of voice before he could control himself.

As soon as Madara lowered his head again, grabbing the short strands of his own hair, Tobirama looked around seeing the large aquarium in the room trembling with large bubbles, silently, knowing that the _Fox Stream_ in the northwestern part of the farm should also be resonating with his energy. Tobirama turned his face and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself and distance himself from the resonance with the other bodies of water in the region. He turned his attention back to Madara and came over, placing himself in front of the other one.

"Let me see." The man asked Madara.

Tobirama sought to concentrate his energy accumulated by the rapid lack of control in connecting, sensing and evaluating not only the mind, but also the tormented spirit of his companion. With his eyes closed and both hands resting on Madara's temples, he hunted the Uchiha persecutor in his own mind, but there was nothing.

"If there's something..." Tobirama enunciated and shortly after, he moved away. "It's hiding very well."

Madara grabbed his hands and squeezed them in his owns.

"It is. It is.” The brunette explained with a worrying enthusiasm in his voice. "I almost felt like leaving when you came."

Tobirama narrowed his eyes and almost twisted his lip, his action was enough to finally make the nearest stream tremble as it had done with the aquarium before. The expression made Madara back up a little, because it looked like… _Contempt_.

Before the Uchiha could say anything, Tobirama turned his back on him towards the exit of the room.

"Okay." The younger man spoke. "Lie down, I'm going to do a disclosure spell."

Madara rose and then leaned on the varnished wooden coffee table, lying under the rug, as he had done many times before. A wave of pain came to his head and he must have fallen asleep because he had embarked in that darkness of forcing himself against his invader once again.

Tobirama returned with preparations. He could do it with a specific spell and sustain it with one of his seals hidden in his own body, but he didn't want to hurt Madara in any way, so he would have to do it much more slowly and _intuitively_.

The light-haired man opened a jar and dipped his fingers in the liquid. He passed over Madara's hands, feet and face, where he created three red marks with his blood. Soon after, he placed a moonstone next to Madara's feet and then placed the two big blue kyanite stones on opposite sides, next to his hands. Finally, he took the aquamarine that served as a pendant for his old necklace, wrapped the loose rope around his hand and swung the stone over his companion's head like a pendulum.

Messing with the spirit or the mind were the work of two other lineages descended from the servants and blessed from the seventh element, but Tobirama had his own means of moving in the astral world and, above all, getting out unscathed.

He would use his blood placed on those specific points in Madara as a plumber.

"It's still early in the morning." Tobirama said casually, as he adjusted his sitting position next to the other man's head.

"It looks like it's been forever." Madara replied in a low voice.

Tobirama opened his eyes and one corner of his mouth trembled as if in a nervous tic. He pushed the necklace away from his lover and leaned over the man.

"Madara." Tobirama called. "He was torturing you?"

The Uchiha opened his eyes, seeing in front of him the eyes of his companion's deep crimson in front of him.

"Yes." Madara responded in an almost robotic way, as if he were hypnotized.

Tobirama touched his shoulder and frowned. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

The brunette blinked bewildered as he emerged from his near trance when he saw the wide-open concern on the other man's face. He smiled weakly.

"I was afraid." Madara confessed. "I was afraid it would pass to you... Make me attack you."

Tobirama made that arch of lips that would easily fit like a smile by some inattentive man, and then he kissed Madara's forehead and ran his fingers gently over the other's eyelids, closing them.

"I know you would never hurt me." The younger man said. "Besides, I would kill you first."

* * *

"Madara." Tobirama called in a low voice.

The Uchiha opened his eyes and promptly responded. "Snowflake."

"You were right." The platinum-haired man said and then turned around, leaving Madara's way. "There was someone with you."

"Had?" Madara focused on the word strained in the past, clinging to the detail with hopes of a future relief.

"Already gone." Tobirama declared and then, he passed his hand gently to the side of the Uchiha’s face, fixing his hair. "How it feels?"

Madara took a deep breath and grabbed his lover's hand, laying his face against the cold skin and closing his eyes with the sensation. "Half dead."

"I have this charm about people." The younger man exposed.

"It wasn’t funny." Madara narrowed his eyes and pulled the hand away roughly, then tried to get up from the bed.

"Take it easy." Tobirama pushed him back onto the mattress. "You slept for four days."

"What? Four days? My job! I-"

Tobirama made a gesture that asked for calm. "I said you got an illness and I was taking care of you."

Madara looked around the room, noticing the open window, how sunny the day was with clear skies and clouds. It should be past noon and close to three in the afternoon.

"What happened to _the thing_?" He asked again, without looking at his companion.

"As I said." Tobirama disclosed. "Gone."

The brunette looked suspiciously at the other man. "I can see?"

Tobirama took the necklace with aquamarine pendant that rested on the dresser next to the headboard and the dark glass jar, opening the container and dipping the stone in the stored liquid. The man placed the bloody stone on Madara's forehead, who immediately closed his eyes.

Madara received multiple information from various directions, because Tobirama had summoned clones during the revelation spell and for the remaining four days. He tried to focus on the events of that dawn.

The magic barrier that surrounded Madara, the spirit being pulled out of her body, dust gathering over a circle of containment, the spirit being reincarnated in a new body.

A clone taking his body away. Tobirama communicating with another clone who had left and returned with paperwork that was obviously taken from the morgue.

Tobirama getting irritated by the spirit's speech. The feeling of response to Tobirama’s call from the nearest streams, from the water tables…

A seal that Madara had never seen and a purification that was too quick and brilliant to see anything more than the concept itself.

Later that day, sitting by his bedroom window, watching the sun go down. The Uchiha decided that the long hours of torture he suffered to yield his body (for revenge, he well remember) in the hands of the thing would remain only for himself. He decided to never tell what he saw or passed on to anyone, not even his lover.

Madara sighed, rubbing his temples with a still present headache.

"So, was he already dead?"

It could have been a common solution, but Madara had already irritated so many people, doing his greedy tricks that he was unable to filter out just one option from where he could have irritated a spirit to possess his body.

Tobirama made an affirmative sound and fiddled with one of the dresser drawers, taking the report Madara saw in his memoirs and opening it on a certain page.

"Wasn't _he_ special?" The light-haired man commented, handing the open report to Madara. "A dead man with a name on a recreational vehicle?"

Madara recognized immediately. The old trailer where they had gone days ago.

The report stated that he lived alone and died in an alley near one of the markets within the city, a long way from the vehicle itself parked in the middle of the enclosed forest next to one of the tiny rural communities in that city. In addition, he had been dead for three months.

_So whose body was that inside the locked trailer that day?_

"I think we found something we shouldn't have." Tobirama said, putting the report back.

It's always like that.

Madara get in trouble because of his denial of the absolute practice of " _Fire Magic_ ", because of his secret whistleblower work for the local police, because of the farm boss's favoritism... But above all, because of Tobirama.

" _You_." Madara spoke with a growl. " _You_ are the problem."

It's always the problem. Tobirama was the “ _Radar of wrong things_ ” in Madara's life. Always causing confusion or being the first to see them.

Tobirama approached with one eyebrow raised and arms crossed, Madara turned his face and pulled him with one arm, resting his head against the abdomen of the other.

"How did you know I was going to wake up today?" The Uchiha inquired in a still voice.

"You told me." Tobirama revealed running his fingertips serenely over his lover's short hair. "When I dreamed about you yesterday."

Madara smiled slightly and tightened his grip on the other man.

"You told me to call you after lunch and make you some pie." Tobirama explained with a dismissive tone.

"I almost die and have no right to win a pie?" Madara complained.

"You don’t deserve." Tobirama replied, patting the other on the head.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S: The story of this "universe" basically started because I wanted to write something with Madara with short hair and Tobirama with long hair.


End file.
